Midwinter Fun
by pandorabox82
Summary: As Roxanna recovers from what John tried to do to her, Henrik finds himself wanting to make her smile. What kind of fun does she want to get up to, though?


There hadn't been snow like this in Holby City for years, and Henrik smiled gently as he filled their mugs with boiling water before setting the timer to let the tea steep. The sight out his window filled him with a yearning that he didn't quite know how to fill, and he let out a deep sigh as the timer went off. Pulling out the tea balls from their mugs, he picked them up and went into the living room to take a seat next to Roxanna, his smile still gentle.

"Is it still snowing?" she asked as she wrapped her fingers around the mug he handed her, and Henrik nodded. "Do you want to do something a little fun with me, once our tea is gone?"

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, and Henrik felt himself hesitating for just a moment before he dipped his chin in acquiescence. "I suppose that I can indulge you, darling." Roxanna let out a soft squeal of pleasure before leaning over and kissing his cheek. He was almost accustomed to her spontaneous gesture of affection, since they had become second nature to her now that she was recovering from what John had done to her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thank you. My physical therapist believes that I should be able to return back to light duties at the hospital next week. That is, if our interim CEO signs off on her assessment. What do you think he'll say?" Roxanna reached out and ran her hand up and down his arm.

"I think that he'll be more than happy to have you back in the hospital, exerting your calm, happy, presence on the wards once more. There's a bit of moroseness there, since it seems like everyone is fighting in their personal lives, and it's spilling over into the professional sphere. I, I am finding it difficult to keep the hospital headed in the right direction."

Henrik listened to Roxanna sigh a little before she snuggled up close to his side, resting her head on his upper arm. "You're taking on too much again, darling. The only thing you're responsible for is making certain everyone does their jobs, and that the hospital stays on budget. The personal is solely up to those involved in it. I know, you want to see your friends happy, which is so kind, but you have to let everyone make their own mistakes."

"What makes you think I'm not doing that?"

She let out a little chuckle before sipping at her tea. "Oh, the fact that you invited Dominic and Lofty over for supper a few nights ago?" Henrik felt himself blush a little. "See, you are trying to fix things between them, and it's sweet, but they need to find their own way if their relationship is going to right itself. We can't always solve their problems for them. Otherwise, they'd be like butterflies helped from their cocoon, unable to fly because they hadn't struggled to escape, and thereby missed their chance to strengthen and grow."

"When did you get to be so wise?" he murmured as he changed the hand holding his mug so that he could wrap his arm around Roxanna's shoulders, welcoming her head on his chest.

"When I realized that I couldn't fight you any longer on John and what he had done. He was a troubled man, and a great friend to us both, for a time." His hand tightened on the ball of her shoulder, and she jiggled it a little, to get his attention. Nodding, he loosened his grip before tapping his thumb against her shoulder instead. "I loved him, too, Henrik. In my own way. But love isn't always enough to fix the hurts in a person. He nearly killed me, he did kill a lot of people in his quest for medical glory. But there are parts of his research that we can build on and use. We'll always carry the good of him in our hearts, and minds, yes?"

"Yes," he murmured softly before dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Taking a deep breath, he tried to think of a way to get them back to the lighter tone of earlier, since he didn't want the evening to turn overemotional on them, not when she had been so happy just a few moments ago. "Are you still adamant on getting a real tree this year?"

"Yes. It's been so long since I've celebrated the Christmas season that I want to do it properly this year. If we're still together next year," his hand tightened on her arm again, and she chuckled, "though I have no doubt we will be, we can see about different options. Indulge me, please, darling."

"You only have to ask so sweetly, and I think I would give you the world."

"Excellent! Now, since I've finished my tea, I'm going to get dressed for some time outdoors. You can join me in the garden when you're ready."

Henrik nodded a little as he watched her get up. There was still a slight hitch to her walk, something he knew would get better with time, though he still worried about her tripping and falling. Her dexterity in her hands was still lightning quick, the recollection of her testing those skills out in the bedroom making him blush deeply as he took a long drink of his tea. Hearing the door open, he knew that Roxanna had made her way outdoors already, and he glanced into his cup to see that he was almost finished.

Draining the dregs in one last gulp, Henrik got to his feet and brought their mugs into the kitchen, filling them with clean water before heading into the hall and pulling on his boots. Then he wrapped a long scarf around his neck before slipping into his coat, buttoning it as he went to try and find his partner. The moment he stepped outside, Henrik shivered a little, and he started to look around for Roxanna. The dark of twilight obscured and blurred much of the garden, and he frowned as he took a few more steps into the small yard that he called his.

He heard Roxanna before he saw her, and that delicious little giggle caught him off guard. Turning his head towards the sound, he saw the snowball flying towards him with little time to react. The hard thwack of it against his chest pushed him back a few steps, and he squinted a little in Roxanna's direction, finally finding her peeking out from behind the lone oak tree that dominated the back corner of his garden.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, brushing off the snow that clung to his coat, hearing her giggle roll into that deep rich laugh he had come to love so much. "Roxanna?"

"Your face when the snowball hit you! Oh, I didn't think I'd actually strike you, I've never been the best at sports, and all that, but…"

"A likely story," he shot back as he crouched down and balled up a quick handful of snow, shaping it into a perfect sphere before he stood up once more and crept towards the tree. He had almost reached it when Roxanna lobbed another snowball at him, causing him to yelp a little in surprise. "Oh, so this is how we're playing it. I see," he said as he searched around for cover. His eye lit upon the swing in the opposite corner, and he scurried behind it, taking care not to slip and fall as he bent and began to form as many snowballs as he possibly could, setting them on the seat so that he could easily grab them whenever he could see Roxanna peek out from behind her tree.

"Oh, come on, Henrik! You're not afraid of little old me," she sang out, as if to lull him into a false sense of security. He shook his head a little as he continued to build up his stash of snowballs, knowing that he had to be prepared. "Darling?"

"I'm right here, getting prepared," he responded, picking up the first snowball to lob in her direction. "Isn't it a bit cold out here for you?"

"I'm fine! I nicked one of your jumpers to wear beneath my coat, and I put on an extra pair of socks. I could stay out here for hours."

That was the point he knew she was teasing him, and he threw the snowball at the tree, listening to her squeal a little in surprise when the spray of crystals exploded near her. "Are you certain about that?"

"Definitely!" Henrik had to duck the next snowball coming his way, and he laughed a little as he crouched down low to the ground, picking up two balls and throwing them quickly in her direction. A little gasp floated over the still night air towards him, and he knew that he had hit her with at least one. "Turnabout is fair play."

"I know that, darling." Her voice sounded a little quieter to his ears, and that set him on guard, wondering what would happen next. Listening carefully, he tried to determine if Roxanna was on the move or not, but didn't hear anything. Frowning a little, he reached over to the swing and grabbed two more snowballs, wanting to be prepared for the next onslaught. He was so focused on that, that he didn't notice she'd snuck up behind him until he felt the collar of his coat being tugged on, and the intense feeling of overwhelming cold spreading down his back. "You should always look behind you, you know," she murmured in his ear before trying to dance away from him.

Her foot slipped on a small pile of slush, though, and she began to wheel her arms around, trying to right herself. Henrik gasped a little as he got to his feet and reached out for his partner, his arms closing around her waist as he lost his own balance, ending up on his back, staring at the stars as she landed on top of him, laughing and breathing heavily. "Are you all right?" he asked as she squirmed a little, finally managing to turn over so that she was looking down into his face.

"Does a bruised ego count as being hurt?" she asked lowly before bending her head down and kissing him softly. "I can only imagine how cold you are with both my snowball down your back and lying in the snow, but I need just a few moments to catch my breath."

Henrik nodded as he closed his arms around her waist, holding her against him as she brought her head to rest on his, their breathing syncing up quickly. "And you don't think you tweaked your bad leg at all?"

Roxanna shook her head as she pushed away from him, slowly getting to her feet before reaching down her hand to help him up. Henrik smiled as he used the leverage to get him back up, and then he was slinging his arm low around her waist as he led them both back inside. "That was fun," Roxanna said as she stripped off her damp coat and hung it on the hook near the back door.

"It was, but I'm still concerned about you. Slip off your boots and then head up to the bedroom. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Roxanna sighed a little as she bent over and untied her boots, tugging them off her feet before standing up straight and looking at him. "I'm not a porcelain doll, Henrik. Look what I survived."

"I know, Roxanna. I just…" She nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. "I love you."

"And I love you. See you upstairs!" Roxanna gave him a small wink before she turned on her heel and disappeared into the house. Henrik watched her carefully, noticing that her gait was still a little off, but there didn't appear to be any further injury to that leg, which set him at ease a little. Crouching down, he untied his boots before pushing them off with his feet and lining them up next to Roxanna's before shrugging out of his coat and hanging in on the next hook, wrapping his scarf on a third so that it would have a chance to dry.

As he made his way up to his bedroom, Henrik unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his body, trying to ignore the clammy feel of the fabric as it clung to his back. Shivering a little, Henrik turned into his bedroom, heading over to the hamper and placing the shirt and vest into it before taking a look at the bed. Roxanna had turned the covers down to the foot of it before stretching out on her stomach, her head resting on her arms as she smiled at him lazily. "I made myself comfortable, I hope you don't mind."

"I could never mind this, Roxanna," he said lowly as carefully sat on the edge of the bed before pulling off his socks and then slipping out of his trousers, leaving his boxers on for the moment. "Give me one second, all right?" he asked as he ran his hand up and down her bare back.

"Of course," she replied lazily, making a low sound of pleasure in the back of her throat as his hand caressed her bum. He smiled as he stood, throwing the rest of his clothes into the hamper before coming back to her side. Climbing onto the bed, he straddled Roxanna's hips before starting to massage her back, working his thumbs into the knots that he found between her shoulders before working his way down her back and over her bum to start working on her thighs and calves. The delicious sounds that she made as he massaged her body filled him with a deep desire to know her deeper, but they had yet to take that next step. "Henrik?"

"You're so lovely," he said as he rested against the footboard, watching as she turned onto her back and looked at him, the same desire in her eyes. "Are you, that is, has your physical therapist cleared you for a more intimate pursuits? I mean, your fingers…"

A tiny giggle slipped from her lips as she sat up and reached out her arms to him. "You are adorable when you're flustered. And the nights I've been sleeping with you, I've been trying to get your attention. Maybe I should have sent you clearer signals?" He shrugged a little as he scooted up the bed until he was in her arms, kissing her softly. "Turn around, Henrik," she murmured lowly and he nodded before doing as she asked, letting her pull him against her so that her breasts pressed against the skin of his back. "I knew, when you were so faithfully by my side as I recovered, even though you were dealing with everything else at the hospital, that you loved me. And I realized that I loved you, too, even as I tried to come to terms with what that meant about my love for David."

Her hands slipped down his chest before she scratched lightly at his skin, a soft silence falling between them that he didn't want to break. Roxanna sighed sweetly as she bent her head forward, kissing his cheek before letting her chin come to rest on his shoulder. Henrik lifted his hands to cover hers, threading their fingers together as he started to hum a little. Roxanna joined him a few moments later as she nudged him a little. "Yes?"

"I want to stretch out," she said hurriedly before starting to hum once more. Henrik nodded and rolled over to his side of the bed, laying on his side so that he could watch her as she slipped down, stretching a little before she turned to face him. The song they were humming seemed to fade away as she reached out and ran her hand up and down his arm as she smiled gently. "You know, I am still so very cold."

"Really?"

"Yes. Can you think of a way to warm me up?" There was teasing lilt in her voice, and he chuckled a little as he reached out and draped his arm around her waist, gently tugging her closer and closer to his side before kissing her deeply. "Umm, that is helping."

"Does that mean I can continue?" he murmured, letting his hand cup the rounded curve of her arse. She nodded and he smiled before kissing her once more, closing the scant distance between them as he deepened the kiss, smiling against her lips when he felt her arms close around his neck, her leg wrapping around his as she rocked them a little. Taking the hint, he turned onto his back, allowing her to straddle him as she carefully lowered herself onto his cock.

Their eyes met as he cautiously thrust up into her, and he relaxed a little as she cooed before bending back down and kissing him once more. "Oh, Henrik, that feels so good," she whispered as she rolled her hips a little, setting a lazy pace that he was more than happy to match. Roxanna smiled down at him radiantly, and she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before sitting up straight, taking hold of his hands and bringing them to her breasts, encouraging him to touch and caress as they continued to make love. Time seemed to pass slower for them as he tried to prolong their first time together, feeling both his age, and like he was the young man back at Rigden who had fallen head over heels for her. Too soon, he felt himself approaching his climax, and he tried to focus on something other than the way her body made him feel. "Here," she said breathily, grabbing his hand and placing it on her vulva.

He nodded a little as he slipped his thumb between her labia, teasing her clitoris as he began to thrust into her a little more quickly. The gasps and moans that slipped from her lips encouraged him on, and Henrik felt his nostrils flair a little as he tried to draw in enough breath. He watched Roxanna's eyes slide closed as she bit her lower lip, throwing her head back as he felt her body start to tense up. Her orgasm sent him over the edge, as well, and he brought his hands to her hips, holding on to her tightly as he found himself reaching completion.

Roxanna collapsed on him, breathing heavily, and she nuzzled her face against the side of his head. "I love you," she whispered before starting to cry a little, and he pressed his lips to the closest bit of skin he could reach as he finagled for the sheet and duvet with his feet, managing to get them high enough where he could reach them with his hands before pulling them up over their bare skin. "What's wrong, darling?" he murmured in her ear as he closed his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Nothing, this was just so perfect. Thank you," she whispered before kissing him once more. "Would you mind holding me until I fell asleep?"

"As long as I get to hold you until all the stars in the sky wink out."

"If you want me that long, yes." He nodded and kissed Roxanna tenderly. "I am so glad that I got this second chance at being with you, Henrik." He gave her a small smile as she yawned and turned away from him, tugging on his arm until it was around her waist and he was curling around her body, spooning her as they let out a soft sign in tandem.

Pressing his lips against her shoulder, Henrik kissed that skin a few times as their breathing started to even out. "It was worth waiting thirty years to have this opportunity with you, Roxy. We lived and came back together with our life experiences, and now…"

"Now we're where fate wanted us to be." Henrik smiled as he let his eyes close, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as he felt himself start to drift off to sleep, feeling completely satisfied with their midwinter fun.


End file.
